


末日前最后一天

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	末日前最后一天

“今年春天格外热，你有感觉到吗？”

“不会有人感觉不到冷热吧？你这是什么废话。”

“我的意思是你穿这么多不热吗？你像雕塑一样，浑身都是冷的。”

“我和某些一出汗就臭烘烘的人不一样。快迟到了，你还不走？”

“我要出门了，你前几天说有快递要来，还没收到吗？”

“我延迟收货了，反正不是什么重要的东西。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“领带歪了，过来。”

光走到他面前，抬起下巴让他整理自己的衣领：“今天我会早点回来。”

“我可不会替你准备晚饭。”

爱梅特赛尔克从头到脚地打量他，确定自己满意这个装束，挥挥手让他赶紧走。

光杵在原地：“我觉得缺了点什么。”

爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，扯着光刚被整理好的领带，在他嘴唇上吻了一下。

“好了吗？快点走！”

光笑着说：“晚上见。”

他出门，伴随着整天的好心情。爱梅特赛尔克在玄关口站了一会儿，他不觉得热，不过被光一说，好像是有点热，他开了空调，在电视晨间新闻的播报中审查扫地机器人的工作成果，今天的气温恐怕会比昨天更高。

他看着无边的青空，自言自语道：“下一场雨吧。”

一场暴雨在中午不期而至，下了三个小时，爱梅特赛尔克坐在落地窗前，风和冷雨穿过玻璃拍在他脸上，他闭着眼睛沉思。楼下的积水没过脚踝时，雨停了，强烈的阳光穿透乌云，空气中的水汽上升，难得的凉爽很快被闷热取代。

手机屏幕亮了一下，未知用户打来一个电话。信号断断续续，仿佛在云层间折射几次，才传到他的手机里。

爱梅特赛尔克接通电话，没有说话。

“海啸和瘟疫都推迟了，有什么变故吗？”那头的人问。

“没有。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“我推迟了灾祸，反正它们不来也可以，我依旧会终结这个世界。”

“我不记得你说过不需要它们，我们总是用接连不断的天灾提醒人们，好让他们警醒，用最后的日子告别。”

“我认为这次不需要，艾里迪布斯，这是我自己的考量。”

“爱梅特赛尔克，”那头说，“你爱上谁了吗？”

楼下的车鸣着笛飞驰而过，声音的尾巴追赶在它后面远去。

“……我不知道。我不能容忍他，我总是对他发火。”

漫长的沉默后，爱梅特赛尔克说：

“我又一直想念他。”

窗外的鸟扑棱翅膀，在一轮下沉的落日下滑翔，电话中充满细微的电流声，空荡的衣柜里、布满灰尘的床下、他的耳边，到处都是虚无的声音。雪花般的填充音，像一层看不见的纱帐，流动在城市的每一个角落。

“这就是爱情，同胞。”艾里迪布斯轻声说，“爱情不毁人，它就死亡了。”

“我不会被它毁掉。这个世界仍会迎来毁灭。”爱梅特赛尔克平静地说，“就在明天。万物总有结束的一天，不是吗？”

“是的，我们都这么相信。”

“他快回来了。”

手机里什么声音都没有，信号已经断了。爱梅特赛尔克闻到淡雅的花香，饭桌上的花开了，它上次开是在去年的某个晚上，他和光趴在桌子上看，光还摆弄半天相机，拍了几张相当业余的照片。花很快谢了，他们掐了花，洗干净炒着吃了。

桌上的相框里是他们唯一的合影，可能是在六个月前，或者七个月前拍摄的，爱梅特赛尔克想不起来，也懒得去回忆。那时他们刚认识，光有很多空闲时间，在某次旅行的时候拍了这张照。楼下有隐隐的歌剧声，平时只会听到摇滚的噪音，爱梅特赛尔克不喜欢摇滚。

新闻又开始播报，有人在通向大海的下水道里看到了迷路的白鲸，还有人说自己家的阳台上飞来一对天鹅。

末日前的最后一天，荒诞变成了理所应当的事实，如同玻璃做的地毯，先枯萎后开花的树，偶尔熄灭的太阳，冰铸的真心。真理变得盘根错节、逻辑不通，过去就是现在，远方即在眼前。

落日让整个城市都着火了，通红的夕阳覆盖着洁白的花瓣。挂着广告的飞艇飘在天上，巨大而轻盈。

“像鲸鱼在燃烧。”光在他身后说。

爱梅特赛尔克转身，光正抬头看向窗外，灰蓝色的瞳孔映出燃烧的天空。

“你什么时候回来的？”

“刚才。”光说，“没听到我叫你的名字么？”

爱梅特赛尔克嘟囔着：“我走神了。”

他仿佛几天没睡好，不过其实他并不需要睡眠，长期和人的相处让他学会了人休息的方式，他空有人的习惯，永远不会变成人。

他看到光的侧脸有道不明显的伤口：“脸怎么了？”

光摸摸脸颊：“好像是小时候从假山上摔下来碰的……我记得今早的时候还没有的。”

“常有这种事。”爱梅特赛尔克心不在焉地说。

“中午下了一场阵雨。”

“我知道。”

“或许我该谢谢你。”光眨眨眼睛，“似乎是因为我和你抱怨了最近的天气，它才到来的。”

“是么。”爱梅特赛尔克淡淡道，“那你就谢谢我吧。”

“我们认识很久，我却还是不了解你，我越听你讲你的故事，反而越觉得远离你。”光看着他的眼睛，“但是我想待在你的身边……起码今天我想一直和你在一起。”

“因为你的出现，一切都改变了。”爱梅特赛尔克忽然说。

光静静地听着。

“我不得不把所有的工作推迟，居然只是为了你，这太不可思议了，你明明只是一个，只是一个……”

他说不下去，好像有东西挡在嘴边，不让他继续。

“我知道你想说什么。”

爱梅特赛尔克嗤之以鼻：“这是不可能的，不要自认为了解我。”

“不，说不定我就知道了呢。”光说。

他们站得很近，光身上还有雨后土壤的气味。他向前一步，抱住了爱梅特赛尔克。

他们一起度过了很平常的一晚，光做了饭，讲了点工作路上的见闻，爱梅特赛尔克打起精神听，并且很罕见地没有讽刺他。那盆花坚持着开了很久，他们没等到花谢，也没有把花瓣炒着吃。睡前他们温存了一会，光喊了爱梅特赛尔克的名字，如同每一个普通的夜晚。

这个夜晚过后，明天的太阳或许会升起，或许不会。一个世界的毁灭，就像是一座桥即将坍塌，也像一个肥皂泡的破灭。世间万物，毁灭的样子千姿百态，但结局都是一样的，等沉寂再一次到来，就什么也不会剩下。

但是爱情也能招致同等程度的毁灭，然后爱情自己也死去了。


End file.
